1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to structured materials used to trap and guide inside nuclear radiation or particles such as X- and gamma-rays, neutrons, charged particles, and their potential applications in nuclear power, imaging and shielding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Channeling experiments proved that radiation may be trapped inside atomic lattices and steered in a similar manner with that the microwave and optical radiation is driven through wave-guides and, respectively, optical fiber. Charged particles and X-ray channeling has already reached the applications stage in accelerator and space technology.
The new development based on nano-structures pushes the limits of channeling towards the high-energy radiation domain.
The present solution of using complex nano-structures that can be electrically controlled opens the way to a new revolution in nuclear energy.